


Running

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Nino spends a night with Ohno and Jun and the day after everything seems to be different.





	Running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kabutenji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabutenji/gifts).



> This was my entry for the Jun-Exchange 2018.  
> Dear kabutenji, I had fun writing this little piece for you. I hope you’ll like it.   
> Thank you to the mods for the chance to participate in this exchange and a big thank you to my beta reader as well :)

“Morning,” Ohno whispered, turning around in the bed to look at Jun. Jun grumbled a little, rubbing his face tiredly. He felt as if he had slept too little to be awake already. 

“Slept well?” Ohno asked.

“You kicked me twice,” Jun answered and poked the older in the ribs. He never understood how Ohno could be so active in the night when he was sleepy all the time during the day. “If I get a bruise on my side it’s all your fault. Especially if I move strangely because of it.”

Ohno giggled and opened his mouth to reply when a body moved beside them. They fell silent, looking at the blanket that moved a little higher to protect the man underneath from the light that fell into the bedroom. Jun shook his head with a grin and shoved Ohno a little. 

“Get up before we wake him,” he demanded. 

Ohno did with a pout but without saying anything more. 

A few moments later they were cuddling on the sofa in the living room. “What do you want for breakfast?” asked Jun.

“Dunno… Bread or miso soup would be enough I think,” Ohno mumbled sleepily, making Jun roll his eyes and kiss his temple. 

“Want to go back to sleep? I wake you when we have to get ready for work,” he promised as Ohno’s face brightened at the thought of going back to the warm bed and cuddling a little more. 

“You are the best!” he declared as he got up and almost ran back to the bedroom after kissing his lover. Sleep was the best. Especially when they had to film five episodes of VS Arashi later on.

Nino shuffled into the kitchen just minutes after Ohno went back to bed, and Jun looked up from his phone. “You are awake already,” he observed with a smile. 

“Yes, sorry for the trouble. I phoned my manager that I’m here. He will arrive in around five minutes. I’ll wait for him downstairs - he didn’t sound happy. I think I’m late for an interview already.” 

Jun frowned at those words but nodded. Nino was rambling, but that was not that surprising when he was as stressed as he was right now. 

“Of course. We didn’t know, or we would have woken you up. Work comes first. Take care.”

“Yes… I… Thanks, J.” Nino looked at him for a moment before turning around and leaving in a hurry without so much as a backwards glance.

\--

Jun groaned when Ohno hurried through the agency with a small happy smile on his face and threw open the door to their greenroom. His face fell the moment he realised they were the first ones there and he looked back at Jun with a deep frown on his face. 

“He isn’t here, yet,” Ohno said, looking at Jun as if it was all his fault. 

“I told you that he had an interview scheduled before recordings and he was already running late. So most likely it took longer now,” Jun said for the fifth time. 

“You are probably right.”

“Of course I am right,” Jun said with a grin and finally sat down on a chair at the table. He took a magazine from it to read about the newest fashion while Ohno layed down on the couch across from him, looking at his phone. 

“The weather forecast is perfect for fishing,” Ohno hummed, making Jun snort a little. 

“For the weekend?”

“Yup.” 

Jun looked up to observe the hopeful look on Ohno’s face. He knew that Ohno wished to go but never would if Jun said he wanted to spend time with him. So after a small moment, he nodded. “Make sure to ask the captain if he is free and put on sunscreen,” he said looking back into his magazine. 

“Yay!” Ohno cheered and went back to his phone, now even more eager to schedule his trip. 

Sho und Aiba arrived a bit later. Only when it was finally time for makeup right before filming did Nino slip into the room, hurrying over to the prepared outfits to change into them with an apology on his lips.

\--

“Wake me in time for the next recording,” Nino asked as he let himself fall face first on the sofa. He groaned and closed his eyes. 

“Got it,” Aiba who had been right behind him answered before settling down as well and picking up his manga. 

The others was still outside talking with their guests, and Nino was happy for it. So he hid his face in a cushion and closed his eyes. He still felt so tired after yesterday.

“Oh, Nino is already asleep?” Ohno mumbled in surprise when he entered their Green Room beside Jun. Aiba just hummed in confirmation, and Ohno sat down on the second sofa across of the one Nino laid on. 

“Do you want a coffee?” Jun asked while going over to the refreshment table to get his desired drink. 

“Thank you.” Ohno took the offered cup and took a small sip when Jun sat down beside him. 

“Let me look at your plans?” Jun asked curiously, and Ohno happily obliged. He took out his phone again and looked for pictures of the site he had planned to go fishing on on the weekend. 

“The captain says he is free and we can go there if I want,” he explained happily and began talking about the kind of things they could fish there at this time of the year. “I will bring home lots of fish,” he promised, making Jun laugh out loud. 

“Luckily the freezer is almost emptied then,” he teased and realised right then how long it had been that Ohno had enough time to go fishing. 

Ohno’s eyes wandered over to Nino who was still sleeping, and he sighed a little. He was annoyed that Nino had been gone when he woke up again this morning. “Nino looks tired.”

“It was late yesterday when he arrived after all,” Jun said thoughtfully, and Ohno nodded. He was probably worried because of nothing. But Nino had seemed a bit off at today’s filming. Ohno sighed when he realised how stiff Jun was and softly poked him in the ribs.

“I saw you trimmed Yui-chan?” 

Jun blinked in the surprise at the strange question about one of his favourite bonsai. 

“Yeah, it was getting out of form.” Jun wrinkled his forehead and sighed. “I probably need to cut it again on the weekend just to be sure that it gets back to shape. And then I will look after the others as well. You aren’t home, so I have all the silence and time I need.” He kept silent for a moment. “How is your latest painting going by the way? You were so frustrated last week.”

“Good. It seems to have taken shape.” Ohno looked happily at Jun. He had been close to throwing it away because regardless of what he tried it didn’t look like he had imagined. The problem was just that Ohno felt terrible whenever he destroyed something just because he was giving up. He loved creating art after all. Also, there was an exhibition drawing closer and each painting he didn’t finish meant more work for him. 

“I don’t know why I agreed to another exhibition,” he groaned, and Jun laughed a little. 

“Because it seemed like a good idea when they asked. You are strangely perfectionist when it comes to those,” Jun grumbled. Sometimes he wished that Ohno would be like that when it came to their variety shows. “Which reminds me. Please say something on the next recording.”

“Don’t worry. Nino will remind me, ne?” Ohno added and looked at Nino who had moved a bit while they were talking and Jun realised that the other was awake now. Nino rubbed his eyes and groaned as he got up into a seated position. His hand wandered to the small of his back for an instant before he tried to relax. 

“Sure thing, leader,” Nino mumbled. 

“Does your back hurt?” Jun asked trying hard to ignore the grinning oldest besides him, and Nino shrugged a bit. 

“Wasn’t the best position to sleep in.” 

Jun stood up to go over to Nino. Nino observed him silently before suddenly jumping up when Jun moved to sit beside him to be able to touch his lower back. Jun stiffened a bit confused at that. It had come to be normal for them to help Nino whenever his back hurt. They all had been told and shown how to make sure that everything was in place, as it was easier than always calling a chiropractor.

“Thanks, it’s nothing big, J. Is there coffee? I’m still so sleepy somehow.”

“Didn’t sleep enough?” Ohno asked with a small grin, and Nino blushed as he hurried over to the refreshment table to get his coffee. He was busying himself there for longer than was strictly necessary to prepare his coffee before settling down on the sofa again as he realised that nobody else was there. Aiba had left for the bathroom. 

Instead of looking at Ohno and Jun he concentrated on his coffee and didn’t say anything else when he fished out his phone from his jeans, starting a noisy game on it. 

Jun and Ohno shared a small glance, and Ohno just shrugged at the lifted eyebrow of the other. Nino sometimes was cranky, so he didn’t think they had anything to worry about right now. Jun’s eyes wandered over the hunched form of the other, and he tried not to remember what those nimble fingers did yesterday. Perhaps it wasn’t so bad if they kept a bit of distance right now, he thought.

\--

“He won’t talk to us,” Jun said unhappily in the evening while he was taking off his shoes and jacket. 

“Maybe he is tired, Jun,” Ohno tried to appease him, but Jun just huffed at those words. 

“Satoshi, the only times he talked to us today was at the recordings. And that was because it had been work and therefore obligatory. And even during the recordings, he was next to Aiba more often than to you. He was always somewhere else during the breaks, too. He doesn’t go for that many cigarette breaks normally. And then he just vanished after we finished work.”

“He usually vanishes right after work. As do I. It’s normal for us to want to go home as soon as we finish.” Ohno leant back on the sofa, ignoring Jun’s glare. He didn’t understand why Jun was so agitated. Nino was often grumpy. It never meant anything. 

“But don’t you think it’s strange?” Jun asked in a small voice looking at Ohno who sighed, motioning for him to sit down so he could put an arm around Jun. 

“Let’s leave it for tomorrow and we’ll talk then. I promise Nino doesn’t hate us. Remember? He came to us. He kissed you first, and he was the first to demand that we take off our clothes.”

Jun looked at him for a long while before nodding. Ohno knew Nino best, so he hoped that Ohno was right. “I just hate this feeling. It sucks.” 

“I know. Now take a bath and then go to bed. You are overly strained, and it’s not good for your health. I’m worried about you when you are like that.”

Jun nodded silently. He knew Ohno was right, he was stressing over it way too much for it to be healthy. Ohno smiled and kissed his lips once before tugging him up and helping him to the bathroom.

\--

It took a few days until Ohno was able to corner Nino with Jun’s help. 

Nino glared at them for a second before he looked down again. His fingers moved nervously around the strap of his bag, and his teeth were nibbling at his lower lip. “What is it? I have a boss fight waiting for me,” he grumbled after a few seconds though and tried to brush past the others. Jun quickly held his wrist before he could leave and only let go when he realised that Nino’s whole body had stiffened at the touch. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Jun asked softly and watched as Ohno stood in front of the door so that Nino couldn’t get out. He instantly felt bad when Nino’s eyes wandered from one to the other. He looked slightly frightened, and Jun didn’t like that a bit. 

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie, please. You’ve been hiding from us ever since…” Jun stopped when Nino groaned and fell to the floor to hide his face in his hands. 

“Please stop. It’s nothing, really. I…” Nino fell silent, and a small shudder went through his body. “I’m sorry because of that evening,” he whispered finally. His head was hung low, so he didn’t see how Jun and Ohno exchanged a worried look. 

What the hell was going on?!

Jun knelt in front of Nino and looked at him. He forced him softly to look into his eyes and smiled encouragingly. “Nino, I don’t understand. Why do you apologise?”

“It seems as if we should apologise instead. You seem scared of us,” Ohno added. 

Nino rubbed his face in annoyance and confusion. “What happened shouldn’t have happened,” Nino finally answered putting an arm around himself. “I don’t even remember it fully. I was out with others, had something to drink, not nearly as much as I need to be drunk, but my head was all hazy suddenly,” he added fast before any of the both of them could intervene. He closed his eyes and shook his head to clear it. 

Yes, the drink had been strange. Yes, he had felt strange afterwards, and all bothered. So he had called a taxi and somehow instead of getting home he had told the driver the address of the couple. He felt stupid. 

Nino closed his eyes as he remembered low voices, kisses that were almost burning on his hot skin and long fingers teasing him, entering him and finally bringing him to completion. He couldn’t forget those images regardless how hard he tried. And how he had tried these last few days. 

Jun watched Nino’s slightly shivering body without really understanding what was happening right now.

“Kazu, did we force you to do something you didn’t want to?” It was Ohno’s voice that brought Jun back to his senses, and Jun shuddered at the thought. It had been a little bit strange how open Nino suddenly had been, how forward. Nino was sexy if he wanted to be and it was no secret that Jun liked the slightly older man - same as Ohno. So yeah, they weren’t that careful or slow with complying with Nino’s very direct wishes. Jun hadn’t thought there was anything wrong. 

Nino looked up when he heard his name from Ohno’s lips in that voice Ohno only used if there was something he was overly worried about. Nino blinked, and Jun was glad that the “deer-in-the-headlights”-look on his face was gone, even if he looked just as confused as before if not more. 

“What?”

Ohno sighed, shaking his head a little before coming closer to sit beside Jun and in front of Nino. “Nino we had sex. We were three adults who had sex and who had fun while doing it. At least Jun and I thought so. Now, imagine how worried and surprised we were when the next day, you vanished as soon as you woke up.”

“... I had to go to work,” Nino mumbled, but Ohno clicked his tongue. 

“Don’t try with me. You fled,” Ohno chastised as Nino fell silent again. “And you wouldn’t talk to us. Every time there was a break you went directly to sleep or were nowhere to be found until filming continued. The same ever since. You didn't answer our call. You tried to flee from us just a few minutes ago. So I’m asking you again because your words sound like something went extremely wrong: Did we do something you didn’t want?”

Nino’s eyes wandered over both of them silently for a while before shaking his head slowly. “No… As far as I remember it was nice, better than nice, even. But I don’t want to come between you…”

Jun rolled his eyes and told himself not to hit Nino for such a stupid comment. Instead he carefully cupped his cheek to force Nino to look at him. He stroked the red cheek softly and tugged a little at his nose. “Come on, Nino. You didn’t come between anybody. I love Satoshi, and he loves me. I liked having you there, as did Ohno. You would only be an excellent addition to us, not a hindrance or something like that.”

Ohno nodded in agreement and ruffled Nino’s slightly dishevelled hair before his hand settled on Nino’s shoulder to squeeze it a little. “Three consenting adults, don't forget. Even if I feel slightly bad that you seem to have forgotten some details, right?” 

He smirked when Nino’s ears went red at those words. Carefully Ohno tickled his neck. “But we can do a repetition if you are okay with us.” Ohno’s eyes sparkled at those words and he couldn’t help himself, caressing Nino’s thin lips. Nino was so cute right now.

“Idiots,” Nino grumbled at those words. 

Jun clicked his tongue before standing up with a groan. “A definite case of pot meets kettle. Let’s leave before staff finds us here.” 

He was happy that there was a small smile on Nino’s face when Ohno helped him up so they could finally leave the agency, going home hand in hand. And if Jun interpreted Nino’s small glances to them right, Nino wouldn’t have anything against some reenactments as soon as they arrived.


End file.
